


Game is not Zover

by kazaki



Series: Kazaki's Crossover Universe [7]
Category: Diary ng Panget, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film), Free!, Homestuck, Multi-Fandom, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, Space ☆ Dandy, Terra Formars, Tokyo Ghoul, Voiceless (Wattpad), World Trigger
Genre: Action, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Epic Battles, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Cross-over Attack. What kind of fate will befall Eridan Ampora as he survives the Titan world?<br/>Full-colored version with text, links and images: http://hoshinochi.blogspot.com/2014/11/game-is-not-zover-crossover-fanfiction.html<br/>The links are for when you don't know what fic of mine is being referenced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game is not Zover

From the crushed GRAVEL of Wall Maria, many brave warriors have died. But little did anyone know, especially Armin and Hanji, that their plan still left an outsider struggling to keep himself alive.

He was no other than Eridan Ampora, who spewed violet blood from his troll mouth as got up and saw the same Titan that almost crushed him. He saw the corpses of Asuna Yuki and Sophia Pelletier.

“you’re not getting awway monster”

The troll instantly grabs his Wandkind and fires magic beams towards the titan, but it went to the area of the 3DMG, transformed into a naked human and teleported.

“h-howw did that thing turn into a human” Eridan was irritated. “at any rate i must followw it to that portal”

In a flash, he was transported to a different time – a more Earth-like modern universe. He sees the human run off into a distance of the road.

“stop right there human”

But the guy did not stop. He also somewhat summoned rockstar-like clothes in white scheme. He suddenly carried a guitar in his back.

Catching up, Eridan ends up in a pavilion with a bunch of socialites. The tarpaulin had something written on it that Eridan could barely read because his glasses were broken just a bit.

“cngr tions havvy ctory party i don’t understand”

Suddenly, he spots the human. He was blue-haired and his eyes instantly glowed. 

“Sync, why’re you…?” Momo interrupted as she stepped on the stage with her senpai.

“Back off, Momo. I got this.” Sync then transformed into a Titan, ruining the pavilion. Before blocks of GRAVEL ceiling crushed their senpai, Momo went ghoul mode and saved her. She was shocked.

“Why…didn’t you tell me…what…are you…”

“Relaks…it’s just pag-ibig, Denny-senpai!” Momo’s ghoul eyes blinked like stars in the sky.

Because of the intense battle between Sync Mnemosyne and Eridan Ampora, the people in the victory party had to evacuate, including Denny, Eya and Cross. They were all helped by Momo.

However, the fight did not intend to end at any time. Everyone was getting worried, and Eridan is looking pretty fierce. 

Much later on, a beam of light appeared out of nowhere, and opened a portal to reveal a handsome young man in an aqua uniform with goggles. 

“I command you, titan, to settle down! And you too, troll species!”

In an instant, Sync (who reverted to being a human) and Eridan calmed down and approached the man, named Jin Yuuichi, as if being hypnotized.

“Now, tell me who did it first.”

Eridan swiftly moved his lips and pointed at the blue-haired man and said, “of course it’s this humanoid freak he killed my comrades in the place filled wwith wwalls”

But Sync said, “No no no! It’s him! It’s that emo freak!”

Kuga Yuuma came along with Jin from the portal and looked at Sync’s eyes.

“You’re lying, mister.” The boy said.

Sync was surprised.

“it’s too bad that you’vve killed twwo female humans: sophia pelletier and asuna yuki”

Sync’s ears fell deaf over ‘Asuna Yuki’.

“Noooo….not my precious Asuna….”

Denny, Eya and Cross overheard this.

“He’s a SAO fanboy!” Cross chuckled. “What a pansy!”

After that, Jin Yuuichi left with Kuga. The goggles man was carrying a red book and was smiling. 

“So, where are you off to, Jin-san?”

“Well…I’ve gotta pay an old visit to my friend, Shunsuke…”

“Shunsuke…who’s that?”

“…you’ve met him before. You’ll know when we get there.”

And they left via a Trion portal.

Because of this, Sync cried, and out of the blue, a bubblegum bitch appeared to comfort him. She came from behind some GRAVEL remains.

“It’s okay Syncbabes…I’m here…”

Momo’s eyes darkened as she directly approached the woman.

“You filthy bitch! Get off my Syncbabes!” Momo used her rinkaku kagune but failed to reach her target, because Iris was pretty damn fast. 

Because Iris stood near Eya and Cross, Momo accidentally kills the couple. 

“Haha, it’s your entire fault they died. You Can’t Even Defeat your Nemesis, What are you good for, loser?” Iris laughed like Maleficent.

Suddenly, there was another flash of light. The Knight of Time, Dave Strider, appears and is marveled by the scenario. He instantly saw Eridan, the Prince of Hope, lying on the GRAVEL ground. He communicates with his iShades and sends messages to his troll buddies, carcinoGeneticist and terminallyCapricious.

TG: guys i need some backup  
CG: UGH, WHAT IS IT THIS TIME DAVE?  
TG: guys i need backup asap eridans in trouble  
TC: ThEn wE'D BeTtEr gEt mOtHeRfUcKiN OuTtA HeRe aNd hElP.  
TG: okay i shall do my thang  
TG: right now  
CG: SURE.

And in a flash, Gamzee and Karkat finally appear on the scene, thanks to Dave’s time powers.

“hIgH-FiVe, BrOtHeR!”  
“HIGH-FIVE.”  
“high five”  
“hOnK :o)”

Without warning, another mysterious ghoul comes out in the open. His koukaku kagune is already out to destroy anything.

“Mr…Tsuki…yama…” the last words of Eya were heard by Momo. Her body was cut in hAlF as she reached out her hand. Denny was nowhere to be found.

“Mr. Tsukiyama! It really is you, master gourmet!” The ghoul girl rushed to him in comfort.

But suddenly, another dark figure entered the scene.

“Hands off my ‘sword’, you selfish predator!’

The ghoul Kaneki murdered Momo in an instant, because she was already exhausted. Eya was still able to witness these moments, and she really did guess the right smell from Kaneki as she saw him earlier.

“Momoxhien!!” Sync suddenly ran to his real girl, but apparently it was too late, or something.

“I’m glad…you called me by…my real name…”

And then it was over. Then Iris kills him with an unknown power.

Tsukiyama somewhat leaves the scene for no reason (and he didn’t even kill or eat anybody, maybe he’s full).

Kaneki then stopped to read some of Denny’s books that scattered in the GRAVEL ruins. 

Karkat noticed something.

“I RECOGNIZE THAT POWER”  
“YOU ARE FUCKING KANAYA, AREN’T YOU”

Iris laughed.

“So It Seems That You’ve Sniffed Out My Trollian Blood” With that, Iris reveals her true form, as Kanaya, and draws her Makeupkind to battle the trolls.

“Tell me, why did you survive?” she said as she faces both Gamzee and Karkat. Dave heads out to help an injured Eridan, who was also presumably hit by Kanaya or Momo.

“LIKE HELL DO YOU CARE AFTER YOU KILLED OUR ALTERNATE UNIVERSE SELVES YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH” Karkat was furious as he swung his Sicklekind back and forth.

“ThIs jIn bRoThEr hElPeD Me aCtIvAtE My oWn tRoLlIaN "sIdE EfFeCt", wHiCh lEt mE SeE OtHeR UnIvErSeS.” Gamzee said as his Clubkind broke one of Kanaya’s horns. “We'vE CoMe fRoM A MoThErFuCkInG AlTeRnAtE UnIvErSe tO Do vEnGeAnCe. I sHaLl NoT bE mOtHeRfUcKiN hAlVeD.”

Op098, BREAKING TThrough.

Another beam of light suddenly breaks through this wrecked GRAVEL pavilion place as a girl with colorful hair stabs Kanaya and kills her.

“GREEN IS NOT A CREATIVE COLOR!” she proudly shouts.

The woman, Paige, had the mysterious powers of a Sketchbook. She felt disgusted at Kanaya’s blood.

“Now my friends, hurry back to your world!”

“RiGhT.”

Gamzee takes back Eridan to Alternia via a portal, but Karkat didn’t catch up because his leg was too injured to run.

“DARN IT GAMZEE. I’LL CATCH UP LATER.”

However, there was a consequence that was triggered by the return of the trolls. A man in green shirt, brown hair and profound lips was running and screaming out of another portal, as he was being chased by a muscular cockroach mutant.

“JOHJ”  
“JOHJ….JOHJOJHJ”  
“Someone fucking save me!”

It cut the man’s body in hAlF. Karkat witnessed it as he was spewed with human blood.

But before it can completely kill him, Paige instantly draws a flyswatter from thin air and hits the bug to death, all the while yelling, “DIE, PESKY BEE!”

And then she gracefully scoops up samples of the Terraformar’s blood and smudges it onto her Sketchbook. 

“This isn’t too green, so it’s not gross for me…”

She then goes back to her own world by drawing a portal. However, just like Hussie was exchanged with Gamzee and Eridan, Paige brought Becky and Joseph into this world.

“Where…in the world are we?” Becky was amazed at the scenery.  
“It’s probably not safe here, we’d better be careful.” Joseph added. “I wonder what will happen…”

Dave later returns to the scene and meets up with Karkat, who was finally able to get up.

“DAMN WE MISSED GAMZEE. MOTHERFUCKER LEFT WITH FISHBOY.”  
“no problemo”  
“the knight of time shall perform a solo”  
“gonna bring us back to our home”  
“faster than you can say yolo”  
“DAVE, QUIT THE STUPID RAP AND GET US OUTTA HERE.”  
“sure ok”

When Dave activates his Time Turntables, he unintentionally opens a portal that reveals another oddly-dressed person like Paige, but this time, a man. 

“woah”  
“you’re that time dude”  
“wazzup”

“Greetings, fellow time lord.”  
“I shall help you get back to your world safely.”

And so, Tony helped Dave and Karkat to travel back to the Incisphere, in an alternate universe where the HORRIBLE NiGhTmArE[s] don’t happen.

This only left the creators, and a few corpses, and Kaneki who bade goodbye after leading Denny to safety. He goes to another portal.

“Oh man…I got many criticisms for my books…” Denny sighed. “That Kaneki is sure one heck of a literature freak…”

She bumps into Becky and Joe, and suddenly sees Hussie in blood. She tried to help him, but some other people, Hajime Isayama and Ishida Sui, appeared behind them. The background of the town darkened as the corpses began to disintegrate one by one. Hussie’s body was also returned to normal.

A man in shades then appeared in front of them, with a pompadour-hair guy in a space suit.

“It’s Shinichiro Watanabe!” Denny exclaimed.  
“Ohh…the Samurai Champloo and Cowboy Bebop guy…” Ishida-sensei added.  
“I cannot get over that Attack on Titan parody in Space Dandy…” Isayama-sensei laughed.

“Greetings, and sorry for the inconvenience.” Watanabe-sensei said. “I summoned all the creators here because of a sudden glitch in the time-space harmony of the worlds we’ve created. This person is to blame. His name is (Space) Dandy and because of his Pyonium, he sometimes accidentally messes up worlds. But not to worry, I just forgot to check sometimes and after this, everything will be fine.”

“You may now go back to your own universes and bring back the harmunee.”

Indeed, all the creators were brought back to their respective countries and worlds, thanks to Watanabe and Dandy’s powers.

.  
.  
.  
.

Much later on, Dandy travels in another universe. He sees a competition swimming pool and barges in.

“Man…I could use some relaxation…I’m sure Watanabe wouldn’t mind…”

As he dropped himself into the deep, cold water of the pool, he saw a black-haired guy come out of the lockers. He was shouting something but Dandy wasn’t paying attention. The pool was somewhat glowing.

.  
.  
.  
.

“So yOu bEaT Up tHaT HuMaNoId cOz iT KiLlEd yOuR BrOtHaS?”  
“pretty much”  
“gam wwatch out for the ligh—”

Without warning, it hit Eridan and he suddenly disappeared while still in the vortex/wormhole space. Gamzee scratched his horns in confusion.

.  
.  
.

“wwoah beautiful houses marvveous structures”

Eridan was filled with awe as he realized he’s ended up into a strange and colorful world with high houses, spiral roofs, a playground and an enchanted forest. Bubbles sprayed everywhere and there was a convenience store at the top of the mountain, which could be reached via cable cars.

He later sees some folks.

“wwhats wwith this wworld its full of my look a likes” Eridan scratched his black troll hair with a violet highlight. “their heads seem transparent and floating wwhat is this”

“wwell guess ivve no choice but stay for a wwhile until help comes”

.  
.  
.  
.

When Jin and Kuga were making their way back in the portal, Kuga was also hit by a spark and disappeared from Jin’s sight.

.  
.  
.  
.

“Well then, I better get back to my world.” Hibiki Kuze bade farewell to Hibiki Kurobu and Kaneki, who just arrived a few minutes earlier and had dirty clothes that seem to have been in battle. 

Kuze jumps into a portal only to encounter a white-haired man in a field of ruined GRAVEL.

“W-who’re you?”

“My name is Alcor…I’m called the ‘Anguished one’…”

“Though in some worlds…I’m…”

“…a Neighbor…”

THE END????


End file.
